The Geo Team (TV series)/Credits
Here are the credits from The Geo Team (TV series). Credits Major Crew Executive Producers Geo G. Terry Ward Steve Samono Produced by Robert W. Stainton Series Directed by Geo G. Developed by C. Elbourn Robert W. Stainton Cast Season 1 Geo Guy - Geo G. Little Guy - Geo G. Green Bob - Tom Kenny Homer Simpson - Dan Castellaneta Crash Bandicoot - Dan Castellaneta Eric Cartman - Trey Parker Geo - Geo G. Jan Soto - Tom Kenny Jason - Keith Ferguson Bloo - Keith Ferguson The Once-ler - Ed Helms Coraline Jones - Tara Strong Margo Gru - Grey DeLisle Toon Link - Geo G. Minions - Pierre Coffin and Chris Renaud Dave the Minion - Pierre Coffin Gree Guy - Geo G. Seasons 2-10 Geo Guy - Geo G. Little Guy - Geo G. Green Bob - Tom Kenny Homer Simpson - Dan Castellaneta Crash Bandicoot - Dan Castellaneta Eric Cartman - Trey Parker Geo - Geo G. Jan Soto - Tom Kenny Jason - Keith Ferguson Bloo - Keith Ferguson The Once-ler - Ed Helms Coraline Jones - Tara Strong Margo Gru - Grey DeLisle Toon Link - Geo G. Minions - Pierre Coffin and Chris Renaud Dave the Minion - Pierre Coffin Gree Guy - Geo G. Dick Grayson - Mathew Valencia Seasons 10-15 Geo Guy - Geo G. Little Guy - Geo G. Green Bob - Tom Kenny Homer Simpson - Dan Castellaneta Crash Bandicoot - Dan Castellaneta Eric Cartman - Trey Parker Geo - Geo G. Jan Soto - Tom Kenny Jason - Keith Ferguson Bloo - Keith Ferguson The Once-ler - Ed Helms Coraline Jones - Tara Strong Margo Gru - Grey DeLisle Toon Link - Geo G. Minions - Pierre Coffin and Chris Renaud Dave the Minion - Pierre Coffin Dick Grayson - Mathew Valencia Seasons 16-23 Geo Guy - Geo G. Little Guy - Geo G. Green Bob - Tom Kenny Homer Simpson - Dan Castellaneta Crash Bandicoot - Dan Castellaneta Eric Cartman - Trey Parker Geo - Geo G. Jan Soto - Tom Kenny Jason - Keith Ferguson Bloo - Keith Ferguson The Once-ler - Ed Helms Coraline Jones - Tara Strong Margo Gru - Grey DeLisle Toon Link - Geo G. Minions - Pierre Coffin and Chris Renaud Dave the Minion - Pierre Coffin Dick Grayson - Evan Sabara Seasons 24-present Geo Guy - Geo G. Little Guy - Geo G. Green Bob - Tom Kenny Homer Simpson - Dan Castellaneta Crash Bandicoot - Dan Castellaneta Eric Cartman - Trey Parker Geo - Geo G. Jan Soto - Tom Kenny Jason - Keith Ferguson Bloo - Keith Ferguson The Once-ler - Ed Helms Coraline Jones - Tara Strong Margo Gru - Grey DeLisle Toon Link - Geo G. Minions - Pierre Coffin and Chris Renaud Dave the Minion - Pierre Coffin Stuart the Minion - Pierre Coffin Dick Grayson - Evan Sabara Blossom - Catherine Cavadini Bubbles - Tara Strong Buttercup - E.G. Daily Hatsune Miku - Tara Strong Elsa the Snow Queen - Idina Menzel Anna - Kristen Bell Kristoff - Jonathan Groff Olaf the Snowman - Josh Gad Sven the Reindeer - Frank Welker Ico - Dakota Goyo Yorda - Andrea Libman Red Puckett - Anne Hathaway Norman Babcock - Kodi Smit-McPhee Mini-Major Crew Casting by Geo G. Animation Director Henri Dosclz Production Manager Lucas Hurford Storyboard Revisionists Adam Hargreaves Geo G. Production Assistant Finley Small Executive Consultant Brad Bird Story Editor Jon Vitti Seasons 1-7 Crew Animation Produced By Arlene Klasky Animation Created and Produced at Klasky-Csupo Inc. Animation Executive Producer Gabor Csupo Animation Co-Producer Margot Pipkin Coordinating producers (Season 7) Eryk Casemiro Margot Pipkin Associate Producer J. Michael Mendel Visual Consultant Stephen Lineweaver Theme By Geo G., Danny Elfman Music By Richard Gibbs Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Production Coordinator Sarah Werner Production Mixer Brad Brock Re-Recording Mixer Gary Montgomery Music Editor Chris Ledesma Film Editors Brian K. Roberts Ric Eisman Dialogue Editors Brian K. Roberts Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Post Production Audio Facility TODD-AO/Glen Glenn Studios Post Production Facility Laser Edit, Inc. Assistant to the Executive Producers Patty MacDonald Julie Steddom Smith Daria Paris Assistants to the Producers Lana Repp Lewis Leslie Richter Stuart Baker Steve Gottfried Michael McCusker Lisa Stewart Post Production Coordinator Joseph A. Boucher Overseas Animation Director Don Spencer Animation Production Manager Sherry Argaman Korean Production Company Akom Production Company Storyboard Rich Moore Character Design Matt Groening Dale Hendrickson Phil Oritz Sam Simon Background Design Alvaro Arce Phil Oritz Layout Artists Bronwen Barry Jang Woo Lee Tibor Belay Micheal O'Connor Cullen Blaine Eduardo Olivares Zeon Davush Greg Reyna Steve Fellner Swinton Scott Milton Gray Eric Stefani Karenia Kaminsky Michael Swanigan Gregg Vanzo Color Design & Background Painting Gyorgyi Peluce Assistant Film Editor Don Barrozo Animation Checkers Maxine Markota Dolores Hanson Nikki Vanzo Animation Camera Jim Keefer Wesley Smith Cleanup Artists Nancy Kruse Don Judge Joe Russo Production Assistants Donavan Brown Todd Jacobsen Elenore Mills Negative Cutter D & A Neg Cutting Color Timing Universal Studios Hollywood Seasons 8-19 Crew Executive Story Editors Donick Cary Dan Greaney Animation Executive Producer Phil Roman Animation Producers Bill Schultz Michael Wolf Animation Created and Produced at Film Roman Rough Draft Studios Associate Producer Geo G. Theme by Geo G. Hans Zimmer Music by Alf Clausen Additional Casting by Bonita Pietila Mary Hidalgo Editors Michael Bridge Don Barrozo Animation Co-Producer Joel Kuwahara Post Production Coordinators Alexander Duke Richard K. Chung Dialogue Sound Editors Bobby Mackston Terry Greene Norm MacLeod Music Editing Chris Ledesma Bob Beecher Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers R. Russell Smith Bill Freesh Production Coordinator Felicia Nalivansky Production Mixer Ron Cox Sound Recordists Terry Brown Tracy Bolt Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Post Production Audio Facility Sony Pictures Studios Post Production Facility Laser-Pacific Presented in Assistant to Mr. Garcia Brendan Murphy Assistants to Mr. Stainton Claudia De La Roca N. Vyolet Diaz Assistants to Mr. Elbourn Audel LaRoque Debra Stolpp Assistants to the Producers Jacqueline Atkins Michael Nobori Drew Albenze Jeffrey Poliquin Ellen Barnett-Bendavid Julie Restivo Post Production Assistants Brian J. Kaufman Jamie Nachenberg Overseas Production by Anivision J C Park Overseas Animation Director Utit Choomuang Assistant Director Lance Kramer Animation Timer Patrick Buchanan Storyboard Supervisor Christian Roman Storyboard Glen Wuthrich Mark Ervin Peter Avanzino Storyboard Consultant Mike B. Anderson Background Design Supervisor Lance Wilder Background Design Trevor Johnson Charles Ragins Character Design Supervisor Joseph Wack Character Design Kevin M. Newman Matt Groening Sam Simon Prop Design Jefferson R. Weekley Kevin N. Moore Character Layout Artists Julius Preite III Ethan Spaulding Teresa Potter-Heimark Lucas Gray Steve Mealue Charlotte L. Stout David Lauterbach Background Layout Supervisor John M. Berman Background Layout Artists Sarah Frost Mark Bykov Layout Retake Artist Grant Lee Animation/Bone Rigging C. Elbourn Audel LaRoque Robert W. Stainton Animation Checkers Sam Im William Bemiller Color Design Supervisor Karen Bauer-Riggs Color Design Lead Amy Klees-Rychlich Color Design Syd Kato Chris Hacker Ink & Paint Supervisor Libby Reed Ink & Paint Team Belle Norman Geo G. Robert W. Stainton C. Elbourn Animation Camera Eric Loudon Reid Kramer Lip Sync Kent Holaday Track Reader Glenwood Editorial Animation Associate Producer Laurie Biernacki Animation Production Manager Martin Alvarez Animation Production Supervisor Elizabeth Hernandez Animation Production Coordinator Jason Bikowski Animation Production Associates Tria Ellison P.T. Henderson Animation Production Accountant Sandra Contreras Animation Production Assistant Robyn Anderson Animation Post Production Supervisor Rick Polizzi Animation Post Production Coordinator Dean Bauer Animation Post Production Assistant Michael Mahan Assistant Film Editor Kurtis Kunsak Negative Cutter D & A Film Cutting Tim Heyen Telecine 4MC, Larry Field Color Timing 4MC, Technicolor Seasons 20-present Crew Animation Producers Tom Klein Laurie Biernacki Andrea Romero Animation Post Producer Rick Polizzi Film Roman Executive Producers Kent Rice Jay Fukuto Story Editor Valentina Garza Post Prodcution Co-Producer Dominique Braud Animation Co-Producer Richard K. Chung Associate Producers Felicia Nalivansky-Caplan Alexander Duke Brian J. Kaufman Theme by Geo G. Kevin MacLeod Music by Alf Clausen Additional Casting by Bonita Pietila Editors Michael Bridge Don Barrozo Kurtis Kunsak Assistant Production Coordinator Jesse D. Miller Post Production Assistant Joe Saunders Dialogue Sound Editors Bobby Mackston Terry Greene Norm MacLeod Music Editing Chris Ledesma, M.P.S.E. Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers Alan Decker, C.A.S. Mark Linden, C.A.S. Production Mixer Ron Cox Sound Recordists Tim Lauber Robert Bubba Nichols Music Mixed by Rick Riccio Geoff Foster Music Recorded by Frank Wolf Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Post Production Sound Services by Sony Pictures Studios Post Production Facilities Laserpacific Universal Studios Assistant to Mr. Garcia Lisa Walder Assistants to Mr. Elbourn N. Vyolet Diaz Audel LaRoque Assistant to Mr. Stainton Colin Contreary Assistant to the Producers Lauren Biller Michael D. Mitchell Sergio Guerra Michael Nobori Mindi Lee Andrea Schell Matt Marshall Animation Produced by Film Roman a Starz Company Overseas Production by Rough Draft Studios Korea Overseas Animation Director Myung Nam Chang Assistant Director Edwin Aguilar Animation Timer Rob Ingram Additional Timer Tom Mazzocco Storyboard Mark Kirkland Scott Alberts Rob Oliver John Mathot Storyboard Revisions Orlando Baeza Michael Morris Adam Kuhlman Storyboard Consultant Jim Reardon Background Design Lynna Blankenship T J Kim Debbie Peterson Dean Scammahorn Lance Wilder Character Design Eric Keyes Kevin Moore Kevin Newman Matt Groening Sam Simon Prop Design John Krause Jefferson R. Weekley Color Design Director Dima Malanitchev Color Design Supervisor Karen Bauer Color Design Anne Legge Chris Bolden Eli Balser Assistant Color Design Lisa S. Waggoner Mike Battle Character Layout Casey Coffey Ernest Keen Eric Lara Caroline Cruikshank Matt Schofield JC Wegman Michael Morris Dante Fabiero Lena Podesta Tricia Benson Chance Raspberry Alberto Santiago Silvia Pompei Fill Marc Sagadraca Oscar Pangestu Tuan Nguyen Herman Sharaf Eric Koenig James Marquez Effects Layout Rosanna Lyons C. Elbourn Audel LaRoque Brice Mallier Lead Background Layout Leasa Epps-Eisele Background Layout Gerald Rey Sam Ho Javier Pineda Ian Wilcox Larry Miravalles John Liu Animators C. Elbourn Geo G. Audel LaRoque Jake Sharrat Robert W. Stainton Bone Rigging/Effects Animation Audel LaRoque C. Elbourn Robert W. Stainton Digital Animation Clean-up C. Elbourn Audel LaRoque Jake Sharrat Retake Director Karen Carnegie Johnson Assistant Retake Director Drew McPhail Animation Checkers William Bemiller Esther H. Lee Animatic Editors Eric Loudon Martin Alvarez Heliodoro Slavatierra Scene Planner Erika Vega Lip Sync Robyn Anderson Track Reader Laurie Wetzler Animation Associate Producer Jaspreet Dhillon Animation Production Manager Trista H. Navarro Peter Gave Animation Production Design Supervisor Deanna Asato Animation Production Associates Desiree E Craig Anna Pagan Animation Production Coordinators Elizabeth Ableson Rob Brunette Jr Taylor Allen Amanda Byrnes Animation Production Assistants Matt Battle Brooks Stones Treet Nikki Isordia Angela Wixtrom Animation Production Accountant Will Anderson Consulting Animation Producer Joe Goyette Animation Post Production Supervisor Michael G. Mahan Animation Post Production Coordinator Ashley Bamburg Digital Retakes Steve Mills Beth S Morris Negative Cutting Level 3 Post Color Timing C. Elbourn Digital Intermediates Technicolor Digital Imaging Telecine Level 3 Post Larry Field Executive Director of IT Charles McCaskill Tape Room Supervisor Walter Gonzalez Tape Room Operator C. Elbourn The persons in this film are fictitous. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. COPYRIGHT © 1991-2014 Universal Studios/Glass Ball Productions ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. Geo Team Media, LLC is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Dolby Surround logo.png MPAA logo.png Executive in Charge of Production Geo G. Creative Consultant Audel LaRoque Executive Creative Consultant C. Elbourn Closing Logos Seasons 1-7 Version 1 *Glass Ball Productions logo *Klasky-Csupo logo *Universal Cartoon Studios logo *Universal Television (1975; Late 1986-1991 variant) logo Version 2 *Glass Ball Productions logo *Klasky-Csupo logo *Universal Television logo Version 3 *Glass Ball Productions logo *Klasky-Csupo logo *Universal Television 1997 logo Seasons 8-19 Version 1 *Glass Ball Productions logo *A Film Roman Production logo (1989) *Universal Cartoon Studios logo Version 2 *Film Roman logo *Glass Ball Productions 1999 logo *2BIG3k Animation Television logo *Universal Cartoon Studios logo Version 3 *Film Roman 2000 logo *Glass Ball Productions logo *2BIG3k Animation Television logo *Universal Television 2000 logo Version 4 *Film Roman 2003 logo *Glass Ball Productions logo *2BIG3k Animation Television logo *Universal Cartoon Studios logo Version 5 *Film Roman logo *Glass Ball Productions logo *2BIG3k Animation Television logo *Universal Cartoon Studios logo *NBCUniversal Television Distruibution logo Version 6 *Film Roman logo *Glass Ball Productions logo *2BIG3k Animation Television logo *Greenyworld Television Studios logo *Universal Cartoon Studios logo *NBCUniversal Television Distruibution logo Version 7 *Film Roman logo *Glass Ball Productions logo *2BIG3k Animation Television logo *Greenyworld Television Studios logo *Universal Animation Studios logo *NBCUniversal Television Distruibution logo Version 8 *Film Roman 2007 logo *Glass Ball Productions logo *2BIG3k Animation Television logo *Greenyworld Television Studios logo *Universal Animation Studios logo *NBCUniversal Television Distruibution 2007 logo Version 9 *Film Roman 2008 logo *Glass Ball Productions logo *2BIG3k Animation Television logo *Greenyworld Television Studios logo *Universal Animation Studios logo *NBCUniversal Television Distruibution logo Version 10 *Film Roman 2009 logo *Glass Ball Productions logo *2BIG2k Animation Television logo *Greenyworld Television Studios logo *Universal Animation Studios logo *NBCUniversal Television Distruibution logo Seasons 20-present Version 1 *Film Roman logo *Glass Ball Productions logo *2BIG3k Animation Television logo *Greenyworld Television Studios logo *C.E. Animation Studios logo *Universal Animation Studios logo *NBCUniversal Television Distruibution logo Version 2 *Film Roman logo *Glass Ball Productions logo *2BIG3k Animation Television logo *Greenyworld Television Studios logo *C.E. Animation Studios logo *Universal Animation Studios logo *NBCUniversal Television Distruibution 2011 logo Version 3 *Film Roman logo *Glass Ball Productions logo *2BIG3k Animation Television logo *Greenyworld Television Studios logo *C.E. Animation Studios logo *Universal Animation Studios logo with A Comcast Company byline *NBCUniversal Television Distruibution logo Version 4 *Film Roman logo *Glass Ball Productions logo *2BIG3k Animation Television 2013 logo *Greenyworld Television Studios logo *C.E. Animation Studios 2013 logo *Universal Animation Studios logo *NBCUniversal Television Distruibution logo Version 5 *Film Roman logo *Glass Ball Productions logo *2BIG3k Animation Television 2014 logo *Greenyworld Television Studios logo *C.E. Animation Studios 2014 logo *Universal Animation Studios logo *NBCUniversal Television Distruibution logo Version 6 *Film Roman logo *Glass Ball Productions logo *2BIG3k Animation Television 2015 logo *Greenyworld Television Studios logo *C.E. Animation Studios 2015 logo *Universal Animation Studios logo *NBCUniversal Television Distruibution 2015 logo Category:Credits Category:The Geo Team Wiki